equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Gallery
Prologue: Dreaming of Midnight Sparkle Inside_Twilight_Sparkle's_bedroom_EG4.png Twilight_and_Spike_sleeping_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_having_a_nightmare_EG4.png Spike_hears_Twilight's_friends_outside_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_waking_up_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_makes_a_realization_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reaches_for_her_glasses_EG4.png Twilight_putting_her_glasses_on_EG4.png Sunset_and_friends_enter_Twilight's_room_EG4.png That's not like you.png Twilight_Sparkle_fetches_a_suitcase_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_Twilight's_old_hoodie_EG4.png don't you have a super annoying.png Pinkie_Pie_imitating_an_alarm_clock_EG4.png Pinkie_finds_Twilight's_alarm_clock_under_her_pillow_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle's_alarm_clock_going_off_EG4.png Sunset_presses_snooze_button_on_Twilight's_alarm_EG4.png Sunset_and_friends_helping_Twilight_pack_EG4.png Spike_sitting_next_to_Twilight's_suitcase_EG4.png Rarity_holding_Twilight's_Fall_Formal_dress_EG4.png|That's princess Twilight's dress we're gonna be out in the woods.png if we were going to the moon.png I'd insist she pack an evening gown.png one never knowns.png Rainbow_zips_up_Twilight's_suitcase_EG4.png let me just get changed.png Twilight_Sparkle_takes_out_her_summer_shirt_EG4.png Twilight_posing_in_front_of_a_mirror_EG4.png Twilight_sees_Midnight_Sparkle's_wings_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_appears_behind_Twilight_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_appears_in_Twilight's_room_EG4.png how is this possible.png helped me defeat you.png you and your friends.png never truly defeat me.png Midnight_Sparkle_laughing_evilly_EG4.png Rainbow,_Rarity,_and_AJ_getting_erased_EG4.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_getting_erased_EG4.png Spike_and_Sunset_Shimmer_getting_erased_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_quaking_in_fear_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_in_Twilight's_mirror_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_reaches_through_the_mirror_EG4.png Twilight's_room_collapses_around_her_EG4.png Floor_breaks_away_beneath_Twilight's_feet_EG4.png Twilight_haunted_by_Midnight_Sparkle_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_clawing_at_the_air_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_scared_of_her_darker_half_EG4.png I won't stop until.png I have all the magic.png Midnight_Sparkle_fuses_with_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_fused_with_Midnight_Sparkle_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_screaming_in_terror_EG4.png Twilight_wakes_up_from_her_nightmare_EG4.png we can't stop silly.png Equestria_Girls_on_the_Camp_Everfree_bus_EG4.png are you okay.png I'm fine.png Twilight_putting_on_a_fake_smile_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_skeptical_EG4.png Sunset_trying_to_say_something_EG4.png so much fun.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_marshmallows_EG4.png sleep on marshmallow pillows.png probably not gonna do that.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_a_bag_of_marshallows_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_a_bag_of_marshallows_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png before we arrive.png Principal_Celestia_proud_of_her_students_EG4.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png some of our favorite memories.png we're sure you will too.png Principal_Celestia_talking_to_campers_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_excited_about_camp_EG4.png CHS_students_cheer_on_the_bus_EG4.png CHS_students_cheering_on_the_bus_EG4.png Twilight_shares_in_some_of_the_excitement_EG4.png Twilight_staring_out_the_bus_window_EG4.png Opening credits / The Legend of Everfree Bus going down the road EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Hasbro Studios Presents EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Stephen Davis EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Kirsten Newlands & Sarah Wall EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Meghan McCarthy EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Angela Belyea EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Jeremy Tin EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Daniel Ingram EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - William Anderson EG4.png Opening credits - Distance shot of forest and clouds EG4.png Legend of Everfree opening credits normal logo EG4.png Legend of Everfree opening credits crystallized logo EG4.png Bus continuing down the highway EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Kristine Songco & Joanna Lewis EG4.png CHS bus and red car on the highway EG4.png Deer grazing in a meadow EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Katrina Hadley EG4.png CHS bus continues along the road EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Ishi Rudell EG4.png Sinister green eyes in the forest EG4.png CHS bus drives through the Camp Everfree entrance EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Tara Strong EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Rebecca Shoichet EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Ashleigh Ball EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Andrea Libman EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Tabitha St. Germain EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Cathy Weseluck EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Enid Raye Adams EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Brian Doe EG4.png Sci-Twi and Applejack riding the CHS bus EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Rainbow and Sunset riding the CHS bus EG4.png Pinkie and Rainbow riding the CHS bus EG4.png CHS bus arrives at Camp Everfree EG4.png Opening sequence final shot of Camp Everfree EG4.png Stylistic explosion of gem dust EG4.png Camp Everfree / Away from it all Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Applejack "lookin' forward to roughin' it" EG4.png Applejack rubbing her hands EG4.png Rainbow "you know they provide us" EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Applejack "still gonna forage" EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Sci-Twi "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png Sunset holding Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "You'll get used to it" EG4.png Applejack talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Applejack "magic magnet" EG4.png Applejack "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Flash Sentry giving Sci-Twi her backpack EG4.png Sci-Twi putting her backpack on EG4.png Sci-Twi trying to remember Flash Sentry's name EG4.png Flash Sentry "that's me" EG4.png Flash Sentry "and you're you" EG4.png Flash Sentry "we don't know each other" EG4.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG4.png Flash Sentry "cool story, bro" EG4.png Sci-Twi acting awkward around Flash Sentry EG4.png Sci-Twi biting her lip EG4.png Sci-Twi shrugging EG4.png Sunset "You know how there's that girl" EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "she's a pony princess" EG4.png Sci-Twi "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Sci-Twi watching Flash Sentry walk away EG4.png Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Camp Everfree loudspeaker EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa welcomes campers to Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa introducing herself EG4.png Gloriosa "your friendly camp and nature guide" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Rainbow "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa "done!" EG4.png Rainbow "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa "of course!" EG4.png Rainbow "tetherball!" EG4.png Gloriosa "naturally!" EG4.png Sunset "I know you're excited" EG4.png Sunset "give somebody else a chance" EG4.png Sunset pointing to other campers EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png Pinkie "cookie decorating!" EG4.png Pinkie licking her lips EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Fluttershy "early morning nature walks?" EG4.png Gloriosa "walking sticks for everyone!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber looking off-screen EG4.png Timber smiling at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie quietly giggling EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa "yes, really" EG4.png Timber talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Sunset whispering to Sci-Twi and Pinkie EG4.png Sci-Twi and Pinkie "uhh" EG4.png Gloriosa "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa "why it's so important" EG4.png Pan-up shot of Camp Everfree gazebo EG4.png Angle shot of Camp Everfree totem pole EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "you all seem like" EG4.png Gloriosa "certain you'll come up with something" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Tent assignments / Twilight and Timber Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Applejack assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Rainbow assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Applejack and Rainbow are tent buddies EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png Sunset assigned to Sapphire Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Sci-Twi explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce "they're mostly blue" EG4.png Timber explaining sapphires EG4.png Sci-Twi impressed with Timber's knowledge EG4.png Timber "that means blue" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I know" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber touches Sci-Twi's hand EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber blushing EG4.png Sci-Twi "why's that?" EG4.png Timber "because you're in it" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Sci-Twi "I bet you say that to all the campers" EG4.png Timber "not true" EG4.png Timber gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber "that's the worst one!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber "I'm just joking" EG4.png Timber explaining rubies EG4.png Bulk Biceps gives Timber a blank stare EG4.png Timber staring back at Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber says later to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi likes Timber Spruce EG4.png Sci-Twi's friends laughing at her EG4.png Sci-Twi looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa and Filthy Rich / Settling In Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Gloriosa checking her clipboard EG4.png Gloriosa "go over some camp safety rules" EG4.png Gloriosa "let me know if you need anything!" EG4.png Gloriosa hears Filthy Rich EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa "camp is just getting started!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "just taking in the scenery" EG4.png Gloriosa vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa "look around when camp is over" EG4.png Filthy Rich narrows his eyes EG4.png Gloriosa narrows her eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa watches Filthy Rich's limo drive away EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Sci-Twi and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa welcoming campers EG4.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Rarity "I'm all for learning safety rules" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walk toward the camera EG4.png Applejack "I still can't believe" EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walking to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Sunset makes spooky sounds with a flashlight EG4.png Sunset turns the flashlight off EG4.png Sunset "that was weird back there" EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Sci-Twi distracted by something EG4.png Sunset hanging a shirt EG4.png Sunset suspicious of Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset mentions Timber Spruce to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "he's okay" EG4.png Sunset teasing Sci-Twi about her crush EG4.png Sci-Twi "no, I'm not!" EG4.png Sunset "you seemed a little freaked out" EG4.png Spike "another one of her nightmares" EG4.png Spike with Sci-Twi's socks on his face EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm fine" 2 EG4.png Sci-Twi "what do I have to complain about?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "ever since I transferred here" EG4.png Sci-Twi recalls the Friendship Games EG4.png Sunset "that wasn't your fault" EG4.png Sunset trying to encourage Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset sits next to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "any group that's gonna forgive you" EG4.png Sunset "it's this one" EG4.png Rainbow calling Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "be right there!" EG4.png Sunset looking for sunscreen EG4.png Sunset "could've sworn I packed it" EG4.png Sci-Twi finds the sunscreen EG4.png Sunscreen bottle starts to float EG4.png Objects float in Sci-Twi and Sunset's tent EG4.png A magical mystery Towel and book floating EG4.png Sunset looking at floating tent objects EG4.png Sunset looks back at creeped-out Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset look at floating objects EG4.png Sunset excited and Sci-Twi frightened EG4.png Objects drop to the floor around Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "Are you kidding?" EG4.png Sunset "we've all ponied up before" EG4.png Sunset "ears and wings and tail thing" EG4.png Sunset "shot magical rainbow lasers" EG4.png Sunset "nothing like this has ever happened!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I don't know!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "maybe I didn't" EG4.png Sci-Twi "maybe it's her!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer asking "her who?" EG4.png Sci-Twi quickly drops the subject EG4.png Sci-Twi "just not talk about it" EG4.png Sci-Twi "this whole levitating thing" EG4.png Sunset "why not?" EG4.png Sci-Twi doesn't want to talk about it EG4.png Sunset sitting on her tent bed EG4.png Sci-Twi "I brought some crazy new kind" EG4.png Sunset "if you really don't want me to" EG4.png Sunset "I won't say anything" EG4.png Sci-Twi leaving the Sapphire Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi "I really don't" EG4.png Sunset "this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" EG4.png Sunset looks down at the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunscreen bottle at Sunset's feet EG4.png Sunset tries to cast magic on the sunscreen EG4.png Sunset trying to levitate the bottle EG4.png Sunset straining her concentration EG4.png Sunset fails to cast levitation EG4.png Spike "you're just gonna have to pick it up" EG4.png Sunset massively disappointed EG4.png Sunset picks up the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunset and Spike leaving the tent EG4.png Sunset putting on sunscreen EG4.png Sunset bumps into Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset puts a hand on Gloriosa's arm EG4.png Sunset "what did you say?" EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't say anything" EG4.png Gloriosa looking back at Snips and Snails EG4.png Gloriosa "did you need something?" EG4.png Gloriosa "if there is anything I can do" EG4.png Gloriosa "I've got this!" EG4.png Sunset "thanks, I'm good" EG4.png Gloriosa walks away from Sunset EG4.png Pinkie hugging Sunset EG4.png Sunset "I guess not all people" EG4.png Down by the docks Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Fluttershy "it is lovely out here" EG4.png Fluttershy with hair swept by the breeze EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Gloriosa explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa "just let me know" EG4.png Sci-Twi walking onto the dock EG4.png Fluttershy feeding the lake ducks EG4.png Fluttershy "aren't they just the cutest?" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Fluttershy smiling at each other EG4.png Sci-Twi steps onto a splintering board EG4.png Sci-Twi stumbling backward EG4.png Timber saves Sci-Twi from falling EG4.png Timber "I know I'm charming" EG4.png Timber "you don't have to fall for me" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber developing a rapport EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Flash Sentry sighing heavily EG4.png Sunset sympathizing with Flash Sentry EG4.png Flash Sentry "I can't get too jealous" EG4.png Flash Sentry "she isn't my Twilight" EG4.png Flash Sentry "not that the other Twilight was mine!" EG4.png Flash Sentry misses Princess Twilight EG4.png Sunset comforting Flash Sentry EG4.png Sunset "your Twilight is a princess" EG4.png Sunset "spend most of her time" EG4.png Flash Sentry "I just need to get over her" EG4.png Sunset giving Flash tough love EG4.png Flash Sentry stinging from Sunset's bluntness EG4.png Sunset lightly punches Flash Sentry EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png Gloriosa "I'm sure it won't have to be" EG4.png Gloriosa "just needs to be patched up" EG4.png Gloriosa "I've got this!" 2 EG4.png Applejack thinking for a moment EG4.png Applejack "or maybe we do!" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Applejack suggests building a new dock EG4.png Gloriosa loves Applejack's idea EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Timber "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa getting mad at Timber EG4.png Sunset uneasily biting her thumb EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow giving a rousing speech EG4.png Rainbow agreeing with Applejack EG4.png Rainbow "what do you guys think?" EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow EG4.png Gloriosa "looks like it's settled" EG4.png Timber "looks like it" EG4.png Sunset uncomfortable with the tension EG4.png The Wondercolts' gift Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Sci-Twi "reinforce the foundation" EG4.png Applejack "make it nice and sturdy" EG4.png Sunset "add a wood-carved sign" EG4.png Fluttershy "feed the ducks and fishies" EG4.png Rainbow "lanterns so you can see at night!" EG4.png Watermelody drawing the new dock EG4.png Watermelody presents the new dock design EG4.png Rarity "it's stunning!" EG4.png Rarity "an absolutely perfect runway" EG4.png Rarity "for my camp fashion show!" EG4.png Applejack "more importantly" EG4.png Applejack "docking canoes and feeding the wildlife" EG4.png Rarity "you say 'tomato'" EG4.png Rarity "perfect place to showcase" EG4.png Rarity "glamorous boho-chic stylings" EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Rainbow hammering a nail EG4.png Applejack impressed with Rainbow's hammer EG4.png Applejack asks Rainbow where she got her hammer EG4.png Rainbow looking at her hammer EG4.png Rainbow "the toolbox" EG4.png Applejack "that's cool" EG4.png Applejack presents her homemade hammer EG4.png Rainbow rolls her eyes at Applejack EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Timber using a screwdriver EG4.png Sci-Twi "solar-powered garden lights" EG4.png Sci-Twi impressed by Timber's craftiness EG4.png Timber "you should see my macaroni art" EG4.png Timber calls himself "the Picasso of noodles" EG4.png Sci-Twi laughs at Timber's joke EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber hear Principal Celestia EG4.png Principal Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Principal Celestia "we can pick this up tomorrow" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campfire stories / The legend of Gaea Everfree Camp Everfree forest skyline at night EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Rarity telling a scary story EG4.png Rarity "she was wearing purple socks" EG4.png Rarity "...with a burgundy dress!" EG4.png Rarity screaming with fear EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash Sentry EG4.png Rarity realizes no one else is scared EG4.png Rarity "purple and burgundy, darlings!" EG4.png Rarity "the same color family!" EG4.png Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png Rarity realizes still no one is scared EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Applejack "that was a terrifying story" EG4.png Rainbow "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png Timber raising his hand EG4.png Timber "but I'm warning you" EG4.png Timber "might as well hug a friend now" EG4.png Timber "that's how scary it is" EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Snips hugging Snails with fright EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png Timber "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber "about the legend" EG4.png Moon shines over the Everfree Forest EG4.png Sun shining in Timber's story EG4.png Old Spice and Dove's campsite EG4.png Old Spice chopping a log in half EG4.png Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents EG4.png Old Spice and Dove gazing at the Everfree lake EG4.png Wooden frame of Camp Everfree cabin EG4.png Old Spice and coworkers measuring wood EG4.png Old Spice walking away from plank of wood EG4.png Old Spice looking at a green glow EG4.png Old Spice and coworkers look at growing vines EG4.png Tree falls over on Old Spice and Dove's cabin EG4.png Old Spice and Dove run outside of their cabin EG4.png Stock footage of farmers EG4.png Gaea Everfree emerges from the forest EG4.png Farmers scared EG4.png Close-up on Gaea Everfree's teeth EG4.png Gaea Everfree's face EG4.png Farmers seeing Gaea Everfree EG4.png Old Spice and Dove scared of Gaea Everfree EG4.png Dove asks Gaea Everfree who she is EG4.png Gaea Everfree introduces herself EG4.png Gaea Everfree speaking to Old Spice and Dove EG4.png Gaea Everfree becoming red with rage EG4.png Old Spice and Dove pleading to Gaea Everfree EG4.png Gaea Everfree looming over Old Spice and Dove EG4.png Gaea Everfree angry EG4.png Gaea Everfree's expression softens EG4.png Gaea Everfree giving Old Spice and Dove a warning EG4.png Gaea Everfree slinks back into the forest EG4.png Timber "if you see a trail of gem dust" EG4.png Timber "you'll know that it is..." EG4.png Timber finishes telling his ghost story EG4.png Gloriosa's eyes appear in the shadows EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't mean to scare you!" EG4.png Sunset "why'd you come out of the bushes?" EG4.png Gloriosa thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa EG4.png Snips forgot his toothbrush EG4.png Close-up on Snips' teeth EG4.png Gloriosa a little grossed out EG4.png Snails "I'm scared of the dark!" EG4.png Snails cowering next to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Fluttershy loosens her grip on Spike EG4.png Fluttershy "that story got to me" EG4.png Applejack "it can't be real" EG4.png Rainbow "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Applejack "makin' up just to scare us" EG4.png Applejack "at least I hope it was" EG4.png Sunset amused by her friends EG4.png Rarity "oh, hear-hear" EG4.png Rarity "more than our fair share of those" EG4.png Rarity recalling the first and second films EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Sci-Twi EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Sci-Twi leaving the campsite EG4.png Sunset "maybe lay off bringing up" EG4.png Sunset "she's still pretty sensitive about it" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle haunts Twilight Sparkle Sun rises over Camp Everfree EG4.png Sci-Twi sleeping uneasily again EG4.png Sci-Twi roasting marshmallows in her dream EG4.png Sci-Twi hears Midnight Sparkle's voice EG4.png Sci-Twi looking for Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Sci-Twi feeling nervous in her dream EG4.png Sci-Twi jumps to her feet EG4.png Sci-Twi looking very scared EG4.png Sci-Twi looking toward the fire pit EG4.png Flames in the fire pit turn purple EG4.png Midnight Sparkle pops out of the flames EG4.png Sci-Twi shielding herself from Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Sunset jumping out of bed EG4.png Sunset assuming a karate pose EG4.png Sunset "what happened?" EG4.png Sci-Twi coated in a pink aura EG4.png Sci-Twi rubbing her eyes EG4.png Sunset rubbing her eyes EG4.png Sunset looking up in her jammies EG4.png Sunset "I think something happened" EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed falls back to the ground EG4.png Spike gets a rude awakening EG4.png Spike "time to get up already" EG4.png Spike going back to sleep EG4.png Sunset "we really have to talk about this" EG4.png Sci-Twi "no, we don't!" EG4.png Sci-Twi holding in her emotions EG4.png Magic stirring at the camp / The Midnight in Me Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Bluebird flying through the sky EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset walking in silence EG4.png Sunset "I know you don't want to" EG4.png Sunset "we need to figure out what's going on" EG4.png Sunset "you could learn to control it" EG4.png Sci-Twi angrily turns to face Sunset EG4.png Sci-Twi "but that's just it!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'll never be able to control it!" EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi hears a loud crash EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset look toward the crash site EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Rainbow "what happened?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to!" EG4.png Sunset covering for Sci-Twi EG4.png Rainbow running toward the dock EG4.png Sunset running toward the dock EG4.png Sci-Twi looking at her hands EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Sandalwood "stuck in a middle of the lake" EG4.png Sandalwood "all of a sudden, bam!" EG4.png Sandalwood "pushed right into the dock" EG4.png Timber helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Pinkie gasping with shock EG4.png Pinkie "it was the spirit" EG4.png Sci-Twi feeling guilty EG4.png Sci-Twi walking away feeling guilty EG4.png Trixie tries to summon Gaea Everfree EG4.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" EG4.png Pinkie and Trixie hear Rarity EG4.png Rarity discovers gem dust in the lake water EG4.png Rarity running onto the destroyed dock EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Rarity "we have to try!" EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree needs a runway!" EG4.png Applejack corrects Rarity "dock" EG4.png Rarity looking at her fingernails EG4.png Sci-Twi looking back at her friends EG4.png Sci-Twi runs alone into the forest EG4.png Sci-Twi enters the Everfree Forest alone EG4.png Sci-Twi starts singing EG4.png Sci-Twi standing in a waterfall clearing EG4.png Sci-Twi "I didn't know what I didn't know" EG4.png Sci-Twi "life seemed pretty good" EG4.png Sci-Twi looking at her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi "now the darkness rises" EG4.png Sci-Twi's reflection has Midnight Sparkle's wings EG4.png Sci-Twi scared of her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi checks to see if she has wings EG4.png Sci-Twi "deep inside of me" EG4.png Sci-Twi "her power overtakes me" EG4.png Sci-Twi keeping the darkness inside EG4.png Sci-Twi backs away from her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi "this midnight from getting free" EG4.png Sci-Twi "if I can stay with the light" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I know I'll be free" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I can start to be whole" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I can start to be me" EG4.png Sci-Twi "instead I am struggling" EG4.png Sci-Twi "with all that I see" EG4.png Sci-Twi "and these friends" EG4.png Sci-Twi looks at her reflection again EG4.png Sci-Twi sees Midnight Sparkle in her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi keeping Midnight suppressed EG4.png Sci-Twi waves a hand through her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi's blurry reflection in the water EG4.png Sci-Twi's reflection returns to normal EG4.png Sci-Twi finishes singing The Midnight in Me EG4.png Sci-Twi in sad solitude EG4.png Twilight and Timber: Part 2 Sunset_Shimmer_looking_for_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_entering_the_Sapphire_Tent_EG4.png Sunset_doesn't_find_Twilight_in_the_tent_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_Spike_still_sleeping_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_waking_Spike_up_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_in_a_startle_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_very_startled_EG4.png Spike_face-pawing_EG4.png I was having the best dream.png Spike_making_a_realization_EG4.png Spike_rubbing_his_paws_together_EG4.png Spike_goes_to_look_for_squirrels_EG4.png before you run off.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_Spike_where_Twilight_is_EG4.png I really need to talk to her.png Spike_asks_Sunset_Shimmer_what_happened_EG4.png That's just it.png I dont know if it was her.png Deal with it head on.png I can track her down.png Spike_leaving_to_track_down_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_struggling_to_keep_it_together_EG4.png you are not a monster.png Twilight_Sparkle_crosses_paths_with_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_encounters_Timber_in_the_forest_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_to_bump_into_Timber_EG4.png What are you doing here.png Timber_Spruce_thinking_of_an_excuse_EG4.png Looking for you.png Just went on a nature walk.png Got little lost.png Timber_Spruce_offers_to_show_Twilight_the_way_EG4.png Timber_shows_Twilight_the_way_through_the_forest_EG4.png That must be nice.png It had downsides.png Timber_Spruce_moves_a_tree_branch_out_of_his_path_EG4.png I wish we sell this place.png Twilight_Sparkle_disbelieving_of_Timber's_words_EG4.png Really want to hang out the mall.png Timber_Spruce_and_Twilight_sharing_a_laugh_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_blushing_again_EG4.png You must be special.png Timber_Spruce_reaching_into_Twilight's_hair_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_pulls_a_twig_out_of_Twilight's_hair_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_pawing_at_her_hair_EG4.png How long has that been there.png The whole time we were talking.png Twilight_Sparkle_hits_Timber_with_her_elbow_EG4.png Why didn't you say something.png Sunset_and_Spike_listen_in_on_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png I guess we can help twilight.png Spike_agreeing_with_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Rock climbing / New magic Celestia_and_campers_at_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_supervising_the_rock_climbers_EG4.png Trust that applejack will spot you.png Go faster than your going.png Applejack_shocked_at_Rainbow_Dash's_bluntness_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_apologizing_to_Applejack_EG4.png Since we got here.png You have to wait a little longer.png Rarity_starts_to_climb_the_rock_wall_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_impatient_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_to_see_Twilight_EG4.png I can finally go.png Rainbow_Dash_leaves_to_get_a_harness_EG4.png Twilight_unsure_about_being_Rainbow's_spotter_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_puts_a_hand_on_Twilight's_shoulder_EG4.png see you later.png Timber_Spruce_walking_past_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_gazes_lovingly_at_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_watches_Timber_walk_away_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_meet_up_with_Twilight_EG4.png I was looking for you.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_feel_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Celestia_and_campers_feeling_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Is than an earthquake.png Wr aren't near the fault lines.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_hear_Bulk_Biceps_EG4.png Bulk_Biceps_discovers_a_trail_of_gem_dust_EG4.png Rarity_loses_her_grip_on_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Rarity_flails_helplessly_on_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png I believe I like to come down now.png Applejack_giving_a_thumbs-up_to_Rarity_EG4.png Applejack_tugging_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Applejack's_hands_start_to_glow_EG4.png Applejack_pulls_hard_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Rarity_gets_hoisted_high_into_the_air_EG4.png Applejack_loses_her_grip_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Rarity_plummets_down_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Applejack_grabs_hold_of_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Applejack saves Rarity from hitting the ground EG4.png Rarity_yelling_at_Applejack_EG4.png Is everything okay over there.png I don't know what happened.png She was light as a feather.png I was scared half to death.png Applejack_offers_to_help_Rarity_with_her_harness_EG4.png Rarity_pushes_Applejack_back_with_a_diamond_shield_EG4.png Rarity's_shield_pushes_Applejack_backward_EG4.png Applejack_emerges_drenched_from_the_bushes_EG4.png What in the world just happen.png Oh dear.png Rarity_apologizes_to_Applejack_EG4.png Did I just do whatever that was.png Twilight_starting_to_feel_guilty_again_EG4.png Twilight_leaving_to_get_Applejack_a_towel_EG4.png Sunset_and_Spike_follow_after_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_leave_the_rock_climbing_area_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_catching_up_with_Twilight_EG4.png you are not the only one.png This is great.png no,its not.png Could really have hurt each other.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_more_distress_than_ever_EG4.png Gloriosa_appears_to_assist_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png Applejack just fell into the lake.png Gloriosa_Daisy_worried_about_Applejack_EG4.png need warm towels and dry clothes.png oh and a hot cocoa.png I got this.png Gloriosa_Daisy_leaving_to_get_towels_and_cocoa_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_hear_an_explosion_and_scream_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_worried_about_Fluttershy_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_run_to_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Explosions, Speed, and Animals Sunset_and_Twilight_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Camp_Everfree_mess_hall_covered_in_dough_EG4.png We were just decorating cookies.png and I was all.png you need more sprinkles.png and you need more sprinkles.png standard Pinkie Pie stuff.png I was just tossing sprinkles.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_the_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_igniting_some_sprinkles_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_causes_a_sprinkle_explosion_EG4.png Sprinkle_explosion_EG4.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_covered_in_dough_EG4.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_covered_in_dough_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_covered_in_cookie_dough_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_off_cookie_dough_EG4.png just like that.png only earlier.png Sunset_Shimmer_cautiously_approaching_Pinkie_EG4.png Sunset_tells_Pinkie_to_stop_touching_things_EG4.png should clean all of this up.png Fluttershy_reaching_for_a_roll_of_paper_towels_EG4.png Fluttershy_unable_to_reach_the_paper_towels_EG4.png can someone help me out.png Constance_appears_before_Fluttershy_EG4.png Constance_fetches_the_paper_towels_for_Fluttershy_EG4.png Fluttershy_holding_paper_towels_in_her_arms_EG4.png Thank you Mr.Bird.png Constance_chirps_in_Fluttershy's_ear_EG4.png of course I can get you.png Fluttershy_making_a_shocking_realization_EG4.png did you just talk.png Constance_chirping_at_Fluttershy_EG4.png but I dont speak chirp.png The only bird I can understand.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_look_at_Fluttershy_EG4.png Flock_of_birds_flying_into_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Fluttershy_with_multiple_birds_perched_on_her_arms_EG4.png nice to meet all of you.png were you just talking to the birds.png Fluttershy_in_deep_confusion_EG4.png yes.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_a_loud_slamming_noise_EG4.png Applejack_and_Rarity_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png did you tell them what happened.png so crazy.png hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin.png way more strength than I usually do.png I made a diamondy thing appear.png normally I be excited about.png The facets were just perfect.png Applejack_interrupting_Rarity_EG4.png it knocked Applejack over.png speaking of disappearing.png anybody seen Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow_speeding_into_the_cabin_EG4.png Rainbow_speeds_past_Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_crashes_into_a_wall_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_in_pain_EG4.png how you do that.png Applejack_helps_Rainbow_Dash_off_the_floor_EG4.png I started running to get the harness.png I was practically back in town.png If you had some sort of super speed.png why you were gone for so long.png I lost it when I got far away.png it came back when I got close to the camp.png being at the camp is giving us.png all new magical abilities.png not all of us have gotten.png I have not.png Twilight_angrily_shakes_her_head_at_Sunset_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_covering_for_Twilight_again_EG4.png so much for my theory.png leaving the CHS would mean.png leaving any new magic business behind.png something at the camp.png must be making this happen.png Twilight_turning_her_head_away_guiltily_EG4.png Fluttershy_suggests_Gaea_Everfree_as_the_culprit_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_turn_to_face_the_mess_hall_doors_EG4.png Fluttershy_screaming_with_fright_EG4.png Shadowy_figure_entering_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_entering_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png I was looking for you 2.png Gloriosa_giving_towels_and_dry_clothes_to_Applejack_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_giving_Applejack_a_new_hat_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_notices_the_state_of_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_in_the_messy_camp_cafeteria_EG4.png dont worry about it.png Gloriosa_Daisy_and_Sunset_Shimmer_hear_Sandalwood_EG4.png I kicked my beanbag into the lake.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_eye_twitching_EG4.png I get you another one.png I'm all out of arrows.png new arrows coming right up.png Timber_Spruce_entering_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png Filthy Rich is back.png absolutely not.png Gloriosa_touches_Sunset's_arm_as_she_walks_past_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_where_Gloriosa_touched_her_EG4.png enough with the screaming.png I did not scream.png for once.png nobody did.png Sunset_Shimmer_confused_by_what_she_heard_EG4.png Sunset_hears_Principal_Celestia_on_the_loudspeaker_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_listening_to_Celestia's_announcement_EG4.png I don't know about the rest of you all.png been looking forward to come here.png maybe we forget about this.png Applejack_making_air_quotes_EG4.png Rarity,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_listening_to_Applejack_EG4.png I was oh so excited.png Rarity_excitedly_clapping_her_hands_EG4.png barely gotten to whoop anybody.png we should try to figure it out.png what the rest of you want.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_feeling_uncertain_EG4.png Paper Lanterns CHS_campers_making_paper_lanterns_EG4.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_Fluttershy_making_paper_lanterns_EG4.png Rarity_making_a_paper_lantern_EG4.png what are you doing.png putting marshmallows in my lantern.png Then when we light them.png mine will be beautiful and delicious.png Canterlot_High_campers_make_paper_lanterns_EG4.png why aren't you with everyone else.png something at camp is causing.png I think it's midnight sparkle.png she is still part of me.png infecting my friends.png what are we gonna do.png Twilight_Sparkle_doesn't_know_what_to_do_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hear_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png time to watch your lanterns fly.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_AJ_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Twilight,_Snips,_and_Snails_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_compliments_Twilight's_lantern_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_being_silent_toward_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_holding_a_self-portrait_lantern_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_halfheartedly_laughing_at_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_feeling_unsure_of_herself_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_from_Timber_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_asks_Twilight_if_she's_okay_EG4.png you don't seem like yourself.png Twilight_and_Timber_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle's_paper_lantern_is_lit_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_into_her_paper_lantern_EG4.png CHS_campers_holding_their_paper_lanterns_EG4.png CHS_campers_release_their_lanterns_into_the_air_EG4.png Campers'_paper_lanterns_float_up_into_the_sky_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_tosses_her_paper_lantern_into_the_air_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie's_paper_lantern_falls_to_the_ground_EG4.png Pinkie_disappointed_that_her_lantern_doesn't_float_EG4.png oh well.png Pinkie_Pie_bending_down_to_eat_her_lantern_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_more_marshmallows_EG4.png Pinkie_proud_of_her_beautiful_and_delicious_lantern_EG4.png Campers_watch_their_lanterns_float_up_into_the_sky_EG4.png Sunset pursues Twilight / Empathy Camp_Everfree_tent_area_at_nighttime_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_sleeping_in_her_bed_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_stirred_from_her_sleep_EG4.png Sunset_notices_something_odd_after_waking_up_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_discovers_Twilight_and_Spike_missing_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_peeking_outside_the_Sapphire_Tent_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_leaving_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_quietly_calls_out_to_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_putting_on_her_boots_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_follows_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_into_the_forest_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_through_the_forest_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_for_Twilight_in_the_forest_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_Twilight_in_the_forest_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_stopping_in_her_tracks_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_back_at_Sunset_ashamed_EG4.png what are you doing out here twilight.png meeting a cab to take us home.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_confused_EG4.png she thought you'd talk her out of it.png because I would.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_her_hand_on_Twilight's_arm_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_has_her_first_empathic_vision_EG4.png Magical_tunnel_into_Twilight_Sparkle's_mind_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Trixie_in_Twilight's_memories_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reliving_her_guilt_EG4.png Twilight_whispers_to_Spike_in_her_memories_EG4.png she's still part of me.png infecting my friends too.png Twilight's_thoughts_overwhelmed_with_uncertainty_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer's_first_vision_ends_EG4.png there's no midnight sparkle.png there's only you.png how did you know what I was thinking.png when I touched your hand.png I could understand why.png Sunset_Shimmer_having_a_realization_EG4.png this is my new magic.png I'm infecting you now.png stop looking at this as a bad thing.png easy for you to say.png it turned me into a monster.png afraid it's gonna happen again.png I turned into something amazing.png I've let magic turn me into a monster.png what you're going through.png I can help you twilight.png not if you run away.png Twilight_decides_to_stay_at_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png I still don't think it's a good idea.png not until we know why.png understood.png Sunset_Shimmer_hears_a_sound_in_the_woods_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_look_for_the_sound's_source_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Twilight_Sparkle_notice_an_axe_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Timber Timber_Spruce_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_does_a_double-take_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_surprised_to_see_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_to_see_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_to_see_Timber_EG4.png What are you doing out here.png Sunset_Shimmer_pointing_out_Timber's_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_looking_at_his_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_reveals_his_cart_of_firewood_EG4.png in the middle of the night.png For tomorrow nights campfire.png Timber_Spruce_sticks_his_axe_in_one_of_the_logs_EG4.png Gloriosa would add to her list.png Timber_Spruce_mockingly_mimics_Gloriosa_EG4.png|I got this Twilight_and_Timber_laughing_at_Gloriosa_EG4.png what about you two.png why are you hanging out in the woods.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_an_answer_EG4.png I was sleepwalking.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_an_arm_around_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_corroborating_Sunset's_story_EG4.png Timber_shows_Twilight_and_Sunset_back_to_camp_EG4.png I protect you from.png Timber_Spruce_being_goofily_spooky_EG4.png|Gaea everfree Timber_Spruce_pretending_to_be_scary_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_proud_of_himself_EG4.png obviously just a spooky story.png made up to tell around the campfire.png it's legit.png That weird thing where the earth shook.png Timber_Spruce_offering_his_hand_to_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_takes_Timber_by_the_hand_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_still_suspicious_of_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_notices_a_trail_of_gem_dust_EG4.png Gem_dust_falling_out_of_Timber_Spruce's_pocket_EG4.png Sunset_sees_gem_dust_falling_out_of_Timber's_pocket_EG4.png legit huh.png just found our gaea everfree.png make us think she was real.png you heard what he said.png nobody wants to come here.png some angry ancient nature spirit.png it sure would help his cause.png Spike_going_to_tell_Twilight_the_truth_EG4.png not yet.png a 100 perecent sure.png run everybody out of camp.png Spike_agreeing_and_wagging_his_tail_EG4.png Wondercolts fix the dock Equestria_Girls_repairing_the_dock_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_walking_slowly_onto_the_dock_EG4.png Rainbow_holding_wooden_boards_with_her_eyes_closed_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing_with_relief_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_notices_Rarity_doing_nothing_EG4.png give us a hand here rarity.png oh I'd love to.png Rarity_holding_a_hand-sewn_poncho_EG4.png at the pace you two are moving.png the runaway will ever be finished.png the dock.png it's gonna get finished.png Applejack_goes_back_to_hammering_EG4.png Applejack_gently_hammering_a_nail_EG4.png bring me more wood.png I can't go any faster.png end up in the woods again.png don't be silly.png Rainbow_Dash_drops_wooden_boards_onto_the_dock_EG4.png Rainbow_makes_a_hammering_motion_with_her_hand_EG4.png Applejack_wiping_away_her_sweat_EG4.png I said we should try to forget.png but I can't.png Applejack_afraid_to_use_her_super_strength_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_afraid_to_use_their_powers_EG4.png I'm all out of nails.png Pinkie's_friends_looking_at_her_on_the_dock_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_a_box_of_nails_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_throw_the_box_of_nails_EG4.png Pinkie_tossing_the_box_of_nails_to_Applejack_EG4.png Pinkie's_friends_fearful_of_the_box_of_nails_EG4.png Box_of_nails_sailing_through_the_air_EG4.png Applejack_ducking_for_cover_EG4.png Rarity_makes_a_force_field_EG4.png Applejack_covering_herself_with_her_hands_EG4.png Applejack_relieved_the_box_of_nails_didn't_explode_EG4.png Applejack_glaring_disapprovingly_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_shrugging_innocently_EG4.png did you think the nails would explode.png glad that didn't happen.png Rarity_standing_over_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_EG4.png I didn't mean to.png Rarity_helps_Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_up_EG4.png I don't know how to control this.png it's okay.png none of us do.png Sunset_Shimmer_joins_her_friends_on_the_dock_EG4.png prentend this isn't happening.png do you have them now too.png it started last night.png I can feel what they're feeling.png ooh fancy.png try me try me.png Pinkie_puts_Sunset's_hand_on_her_forehead_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_see_Pinkie's_thoughts_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_skipping_through_a_crazy_mindscape_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_taffy_as_she_skips_along_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer's_second_vision_ends_EG4.png that explains so much.png Pinkie_Pie_blissful_and_Sunset_amused_EG4.png Embrace the Magic we can't just brush these powers aside.png doesn't seem like the ideal time.png they could actually make things better.png Sunset_Shimmer_starts_singing_Embrace_the_Magic_EG4.png|♪ So you have magic ♪ and it's not that great.png|♪ And it's not that great ♪ but when it found you.png|♪ But when it found you ♪ you know it was fate.png|♪ You know it was fate ♪ it might seem scary now.png|♪ And it might seem scary now ♪ it can be wonderful too.png|♪ But it can be wonderful, too ♪ how about we embrace the magic.png|♪ So how about we embrace the magic ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_twirl_on_the_dock_EG4.png|♪ And make the magic... ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_doing_a_twirl_on_the_dock_EG4.png|♪ ...part of you? ♪ Sun_shines_bright_over_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png Wondercolts_team_up_to_fix_the_dock_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_ignites_some_sprinkles_EG4.png|♪ You take a little dash of magic ♪ Pinkie_Pie_drops_ignited_sprinkles_on_the_wood_EG4.png Pile_of_sprinkles_on_wooden_board_EG4.png Sprinkles_making_a_tiny_explosion_EG4.png|♪ And you let it ignite ♪ Pinkie_Pie_tossing_more_sprinkles_EG4.png|♪ Mix things up a little bit ♪ Pinkie's_sprinkles_burn_holes_through_the_wood_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_ready_to_build_a_bench_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_super-confident_EG4.png|♪ And it might start to go right ♪ Rainbow_Dash_zips_around_the_wooden_boards_EG4.png Rainbow_speeds_around_the_boards_while_Pinkie_paints_EG4.png|♪ In just five seconds flat ♪ Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_construct_a_new_bench_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_high-five_EG4.png|♪ How the story has changed ♪ Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_proud_of_themselves_EG4.png now you've embraced the magic.png|♪ All 'cause now you've embraced the magic ♪ just got better in every way.png|♪ And it just got better in every way ♪ Red_magic_particles_shimmering_through_the_air_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_surrounded_by_magic_particles_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_glowing_with_magic_EG4.png I say embrace the magic.png|♪ I say embrace the magic ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_holds_her_arms_out_as_she_sings_EG4.png no more holding back.png|♪ No more holding back ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_releasing_particles_from_her_hands_EG4.png|♪ Just let it out ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_singing_at_the_edge_of_the_dock_EG4.png|♪ If you can take the magic ♪ learn a little more what it can do.png|♪ And learn a little more what it can do ♪ the magic is part of you.png|♪ Once the magic is part of you ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_with_hair_blowing_in_the_wind_EG4.png Flash,_Bulk_Biceps,_and_Valhallen_raising_a_signpost_EG4.png|♪ What's standing in your way That you can't move today? ♪ Applejack_carrying_a_signpost_with_one_arm_EG4.png|♪ You've got the strength in you ♪ Campers_shocked_at_Applejack's_super_strength_EG4.png|♪ To make your dreams come true ♪ Rarity_painting_a_fish-feeding_box_EG4.png Rarity_looking_out_at_the_water_shocked_EG4.png|♪ No need to shield yourself ♪ Derpy_about_to_fall_into_the_water_EG4.png|♪ From the magic that can help ♪ Rarity_flings_a_diamond_shield_toward_Derpy's_boat_EG4.png Diamond_shield_skidding_across_the_water_EG4.png Derpy_falls_onto_Rarity's_diamond_shield_EG4.png|♪ Protect from any harm... ♪ Derpy_giving_a_relieved_thumbs-up_EG4.png|♪ ...that might come ♪ Fluttershy_sitting_lonely_by_herself_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_appears_next_to_Fluttershy_EG4.png|♪ So you have magic ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_sits_down_next_to_Fluttershy_EG4.png|♪ And it's not that great ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Fluttershy_EG4.png|♪ But when it found you ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_singing_to_Fluttershy_EG4.png|♪ You know it was fate ♪ Red_robin_lands_on_Fluttershy's_shoulder_EG4.png Red_robin_chirping_in_Fluttershy's_ear_EG4.png|♪ So if you listen close ♪ Fluttershy_accepting_help_from_the_red_robin_EG4.png|♪ You might make a new friend ♪ Red_robin_picks_up_Fluttershy's_flower_wreath_EG4.png Red_robin_drapes_flower_wreath_over_the_dock_sign_EG4.png|♪ And together we can make it! ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_singing_her_heart_out_EG4.png|♪ I say embrace the magic ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_singing_under_the_dock_sign_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_pulls_Fluttershy_onto_the_dock_EG4.png|♪ No more holding back, just let it out ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_beckons_her_friends_to_follow_her_EG4.png Applejack_and_Rarity_see_Sunset_Shimmer_singing_EG4.png|♪ If you can take the magic ♪ Fluttershy,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_follow_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_placing_a_lantern_on_the_dock_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_a_hand_on_Pinkie's_shoulder_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_sharing_a_hug_with_Pinkie_Pie_EG4.png|♪ And learn a little more what it can do ♪ Rainbow_Dash_zipping_up_to_join_her_friends_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_walking_arm-in-arm_EG4.png|♪ Once the magic is part of you ♪ Applejack_and_Fluttershy_smile_at_each_other_EG4.png Sunset's_friends_smile_at_each_other_as_she_sings_EG4.png|♪ Once the magic is part of you ♪ Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_at_the_edge_of_the_dock_EG4.png|♪ Once the magic is part of you ♪ Sunset_and_friends_surrounded_by_magic_particles_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_and_Wondercolts_on_the_completed_dock_EG4.png|♪ Once the magic is part of you... ♪ that was pretty awesome.png look what you managed to accomplish.png CHS_campers_marvelling_at_the_finished_dock_EG4.png Rarity_wants_to_do_a_fashion_show_run-through_EG4.png the stitching on your poncho.png Rarity_making_one_last_stitch_in_her_poncho_EG4.png I am now.png Sunset_Shimmer_leaving_to_find_Twilight_EG4.png what we've been able to do here.png make her embarce the new magic.png not that she has any.png Tensions rising / Sunset and Flash Sentry Sunset_Shimmer_passing_by_the_camp_lakehouse_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_hears_arguing_inside_the_lakehouse_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_eavesdrops_on_Timber_and_Gloriosa_EG4.png Sunset's_suspicions_about_Timber_are_confirmed_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_storming_out_of_the_lakehouse_EG4.png Timber_follows_Gloriosa_out_of_the_lakehouse_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_relieved_to_not_be_caught_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_crash_into_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_crashes_into_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_surprised_to_see_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png what were you doing behind that door.png um nothing.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_an_excuse_EG4.png lost an earring.png Sunset_pointing_to_an_'earring'_on_the_ground_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_picking_up_a_pebble_EG4.png I'm glad I ran into you.png I really wanted to thank you.png for what.png Flash_Sentry_thanks_Sunset_for_the_tough_love_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_on_the_lookout_for_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_notices_Sunset_Shimmer's_odd_behavior_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_pretending_nothing_is_wrong_EG4.png we used to date.png I know when something's bothering you.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_explain_to_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png my friend really likes someone.png who she thinks they are.png I don't wanna upset my friend.png I also want to protect her.png if what I think is happening.png Sunset_Shimmer_asking_for_Flash_Sentry's_opinion_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_doesn't_know_what_Sunset_is_talking_about_EG4.png lucky to have someone like you.png Sunset_Shimmer_surprised_by_Flash's_words_EG4.png you've changed a lot since.png you're so much nicer.png Sunset_Shimmer_flattered_by_Flash's_words_EG4.png Timber_sneaks_into_the_forest_behind_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png we could start over as friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_behind_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_ignoring_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_past_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_shrugging_it_off_EG4.png I want to start over later too.png Flash_Sentry_kicking_a_rock_on_the_ground_EG4.png Derpy_comforting_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Investigating the rock quarry Timber_Spruce_walking_through_the_Everfree_Forest_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_looking_to_see_if_he's_being_followed_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_running_deeper_into_the_forest_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_following_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_grows_more_suspicious_of_Timber_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_loses_Timber_Spruce's_trail_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_feeling_another_earthquake_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_worried_about_the_earthquakes_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_continues_to_follow_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Blurry_shot_of_Gloriosa_Daisy_entering_the_cave_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_sees_glowing_inside_the_cave_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_fails_to_catch_Timber_in_the_act_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_sending_a_text_to_Twilight_EG4.png Overhead_shot_of_the_Sapphire_Tent_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_a_book_in_her_bed_EG4.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Twilight's_ringtone_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_picks_up_her_cellphone_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_Sunset_Shimmer's_text_EG4.png I thought we weren't supposed to.png she says it's important.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_concerned_EG4.png Sci-Twi_running_with_Puppy_Spike_EG4.png Twilight_seeing_a_bright_glow_in_the_quarry_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_the_strange_glow_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_walks_into_a_spider_web_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_scream_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_covering_Twilight's_mouth_EG4.png Sunset_tells_Twilight_to_keep_her_voice_down_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_pulling_Twilight_by_the_arm_EG4.png Sci-Twi,_Spike,_and_Sunset_look_at_the_cave_EG4.png what's going on down there.png it's gaia everfree.png someone who wants us to think.png Sunset,_Sci-Twi_and_Spike_entering_a_cave_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_nervously_enter_the_cave_EG4.png Sci-Twi,_Spike_and_Sunset_exploring_the_cave_EG4.png this place is beautiful.png there's equestrian magic here.png I can feel it.png I thought timber was just faking.png what does he have to do with.png Sunset_and_Twilight_hear_Gloriosa_Daisy's_voice_EG4.png Gloriosa_appears_before_Sunset_and_Twilight_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_emerging_from_the_shadows_EG4.png it's all me.png Gloriosa_Daisy_giving_a_wicked_grin_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_shocked_to_see_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png I was sure he was the one.png trying to make it seem like.png trying to scare everyone away.png never try to scare anyone away.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Gloriosa_Daisy_by_the_arm_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_see_Gloriosa's_memories_EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's memories Gloriosa_Daisy_and_Filthy_Rich_in_Gloriosa's_office_EG4.png I own the land now.png Gloriosa_Daisy_feeling_defeated_EG4.png my great grandparents founded this place.png been in our family for generations.png you have to let the camp stay.png Turning it into a spa resort.png Line my pockets with more money.png Than this camp ever could.png I dont think so.png Gloriosa_Daisy_pleading_with_Filthy_Rich_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_starting_to_get_desperate_EG4.png I just need a little more time.png Filthy agrees to give Gloriosa Daisy more time EG4.png I give you at the end of the month.png Gloriosa_Daisy_breaking_down_in_sorrow_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_crying_at_her_office_desk_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_crying_in_the_waterfall_grotto_EG4.png what'll I do.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_tears_fall_into_the_water_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_notices_the_magic_in_the_sky_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_up_at_the_trail_of_magic_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_following_the_trail_of_magic_EG4.png Trail_of_magic_landing_in_the_rock_quarry_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_exploring_the_rock_quarry_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_running_into_the_cave_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_squeezing_past_the_boulders_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_stumbling_into_the_cave_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_coughing_from_the_dust_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_in_complete_awe_EG4.png Geode_spires_in_the_crystal_cave_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_approaching_the_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_about_to_touch_the_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_activates_the_magic_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_hand_stuck_on_the_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_falls_back_onto_a_bed_of_vines_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_at_the_bed_of_vines_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_controlling_five_magic_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa's_office_exterior_in_Gloriosa's_memories_EG4.png you don't know what those things are.png I know what they can do.png Potted_plants_overgrowing_in_Gloriosa's_office_EG4.png I can control their power now.png Timber_Spruce_suspicious_of_Gloriosa's_magic_EG4.png you don't know that for sure.png Timber_Spruce_angrily_dismisses_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_stops_Timber_Spruce_from_leaving_EG4.png it's being taken away.png if this has to be our last week here.png whatever it takes to make it count.png Gloriosa_Daisy_observing_Derpy_and_Sandalwood_EG4.png Derpy_trying_to_make_a_breeze_in_Gloriosa's_memories_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_feeling_sorry_for_Derpy_and_Sandalwood_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_uses_her_magic_on_Derpy's_boat_EG4.png Vines_sprout_out_of_the_water_behind_Derpy's_boat_EG4.png Vines_pushing_Derpy's_boat_forward_at_high_speed_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_made_a_huge_mistake_EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips holding fishing rods EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips find the riverbed dried up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Trixie and Micro Chips EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_into_the_distance_EG4.png Gloriosa_sees_boulders_blocking_the_river_current_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_uses_her_magic_on_the_boulders_EG4.png Vines_dislodging_the_boulders_from_the_riverbed_EG4.png Rockslide_causes_an_earthquake_EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips water the river flow again EG4.png Gloriosa_and_Timber_arguing_in_the_lakehouse_EG4.png I had to tell them something.png I just wish you didn't tell them.png this is all too much for you.png you have to let it go.png The power of the geodes / Gloriosa goes on the attack Sunset_finishes_viewing_Gloriosa's_memories_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_pulls_her_arm_away_EG4.png timber wasn't talking about.png he was talking about you.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_shocked_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_confronting_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_gets_backed_into_a_corner_EG4.png another problem somewhere else.png Sunset_realizes_she_was_wrong_about_Timber_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_back_at_Twilight_EG4.png covering for you.png how do you know what I was doing.png how do you know about the magic.png I can see things.png because I have magic too.png and so do our friends.png timber wasn't wrong.png dangerous if you can't control it.png Gloriosa_Daisy_sinisterly_confident_EG4.png I got this girls.png use it to save my camp.png I just need more power.png Gloriosa_Daisy_reaches_for_the_last_two_geodes_EG4.png no don't do it.png Gloriosa_Daisy_grabs_the_last_two_geodes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_uses_her_magic_on_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png Vines_growing_beneath_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_ensnared_in_vines_EG4.png Gloriosa_extracts_the_last_two_geodes_from_the_spire_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_brings_the_seven_geodes_together_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_geode_necklace_morphing_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_geode_necklace_takes_a_new_form_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_overflowing_with_magic_power_EG4.png Vines_wrapping_around_Gloriosa_Daisy's_feet_EG4.png Vine-like_leggings_appear_on_Gloriosa's_feetEG4.png Vines_wrapping_around_Gloriosa_Daisy's_torso_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_starting_to_transform_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_vine-like_tiara_shining_bright_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_new_appearance_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_with_glowing_green_eyes_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_with_piercing_tar-like_eyes_EG4.png|Poison Ivy, eat your heart out! Gloriosa_Daisy's_new_form_fully_revealed_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_starts_floating_forward_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_trapped_in_Gloriosa's_vines_EG4.png we're not on the same page.png Twilight_and_Sunset_try_to_break_free_of_the_vines_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_crying_out_to_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_leaving_the_crystal_cave_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_uses_her_magic_on_the_cave_entrance_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_sealing_the_cave_entrance_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_watch_the_cave_entrance_close_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_seals_up_the_cave_entrance_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_floating_into_the_Everfree_Forest_EG4.png Wondercolts_begin_their_fashion_show_run-through_EG4.png Rarity_inspecting_Applejack's_bohochic_outfit_EG4.png Rarity_inspecting_Lyra's_bohochic_outfit_EG4.png where are twilight and sunset.png they're missing our dress rehearsal.png The_girls_don't_know_where_Twilight_and_Sunset_are_EG4.png we can get started without them.png Rarity_signalling_DJ_Pon-3_to_begin_EG4.png DJ_Pon-3_setting_up_her_record_player_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_to_go_down_the_runway_EG4.png Rarity_encourages_Fluttershy_onto_the_runway_EG4.png Fluttershy,_Lyra,_and_Bon_Bon_go_down_the_runway_EG4.png Applejack_straightening_her_bohochic_outfit_EG4.png told you you'd like it.png it's alright I guess.png Applejack_biting_her_lower_lip_EG4.png Applejack_wants_to_keep_her_bohochic_outfit_EG4.png Applejack_starts_walking_down_the_runway_EG4.png Rarity_starts_strutting_down_the_runway_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_floats_toward_the_camp_EG4.png Snips_and_Snails_filling_balloons_with_water_EG4.png Snips_and_Snails_feign_innocence_as_Gloriosa_floats_by_EG4.png she looks different.png Snips_and_Snails_suspicious_of_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png she looks taller.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_happily_walking_down_the_runway_EG4.png this is only a preview.png I've got another entire line.png Rarity_excited_about_to_debut_her_full_fashion_line_EG4.png Rarity_surprised_to_hear_the_music_stop_EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity_gasps_dramatically_EG4.png oh my goodness.png Transformed_Gloriosa_appears_at_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png attention campers.png Trixie_pointing_at_Gaia_Everfree_EG4.png|It's Gaia Everfree she's real.png We're doomed.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png What are you doing gloriosa.png Equestria_Girls_shocked_by_Gloriosa's_transformation_EG4.png are her feet not touchin the ground.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Transformed_Gloriosa_making_an_announcement_EG4.png Frightened_campers_listening_to_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png but don't worry.png I've got this campers.png Gloriosa_Daisy_clawing_into_the_ground_EG4.png Branches_all_over_the_campsite_EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria_Girls_jumping_off_the_camp_dock_EG4.png The_Wondercolts'_dock_is_destroyed_again_EG4.png literally just finished building that.png We Will Stand For Everfree Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_sinister_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_sitting_on_a_throne_of_vines_EG4.png|♪ I have waited... ♪ Gloriosa_starts_singing_We_Will_Stand_For_Everfree_EG4.png|♪ ...for the day ♪ Octavia_and_campers_in_fear_of_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png|♪ To send this... ♪ Equestria_Girls_listen_to_Gloriosa_Daisy_sing_EG4.png|♪ ...greedy wolf away ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_pointing_to_her_necklace_EG4.png|♪ Now the magic is... ♪ Close-up_on_Gloriosa_Daisy's_sinister_grin_EG4.png|♪ ...my salvation ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_outstretching_her_arms_EG4.png|♪ Gather close... ♪ gather close in my protection.png|♪ ...in my protection ♪ we will stand.png|♪ We... will... ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy's_magic_power_building_EG4.png|♪ ...stand for... ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_unleashing_her_power_EG4.png|♪ ...Everfree! ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy's_wall_of_brambles_grows_taller_EG4.png Derpy,_DJ,_and_Octavia_watch_the_brambles_grow_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_touching_the_camp_totem_pole_EG4.png|♪ Behold the beauty of nature ♪ Gloriosa_causes_vines_to_grow_over_the_totem_pole_EG4.png|♪ In all its glory ♪ Vines_wrapping_around_the_camp_totem_pole_EG4.png Starlight_trembling_with_fear_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_stroking_Starlight's_chin_EG4.png|♪ No need to fear... ♪ Vines_follow_Gloriosa_Daisy_as_she_walks_forward_EG4.png|♪ ...the vultures at the door ♪ Starlight_retreating_to_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png Transformed_Gloriosa_approaches_the_mess_hall_EG4.png|♪ Right here you have me... ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_threatening_the_campers_EG4.png|♪ ...to protect you ♪ Principal_Celestia_protecting_her_students_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_overwhelmed_by_wall_of_vines_EG4.png|♪ Within these walls of thorns ♪ Gloriosa_encloses_the_camp_mess_hall_in_vines_EG4.png forever free.png|♪ Forever free... ♪ Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png|♪ ...forevermore! ♪ Timber_watching_Gloriosa_descend_into_madness_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_sees_his_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_grabbing_his_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce's_axe_chops_at_the_vines_EG4.png|♪ They have come into our domain ♪ Vines_repairing_Timber's_axe-chopped_areas_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_trying_to_chop_the_brambles_EG4.png|♪ Here to seal our camp in chains ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_grabs_Timber_Spruce's_axe_EG4.png Transformed_Gloriosa_menacing_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png|♪ But we have held it for generations ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_traps_Timber's_hand_in_brambles_EG4.png|♪ This is just a complication ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_sings_as_Timber_rises_off_the_ground_EG4.png|♪ We... will... ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy's_magic_continues_to_build_EG4.png|♪ ...stand for Everfree! ♪ Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Brambles_covering_the_screen_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_manipulating_the_plants_EG4.png trust in me.png|♪ Trust in me ♪ this is for your own good.png|♪ This is for your own good ♪ Transformed_Gloriosa_creating_gentle_magic_EG4.png|♪ Don't be afraid ♪ Plants_growing_over_the_camp_gazebo_EG4.png Sandalwood, Trixie, and Bulk cowering in fear EG4.png|♪ Nature is our friend ♪ Red_and_purple_flower_sprouts_out_of_the_ground_EG4.png Red_and_purple_flower_magically_blooming_EG4.png|♪ All of this beauty that surrounds us ♪ every lovely bloom.png|♪ Every lovely bloom ♪ designed to defend.png|♪ Designed to defend ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_casting_her_magic_on_the_flower_EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png let them come.png|♪ Let them come! ♪ just let them try.png|♪ Just let them try! ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_stepping_onto_the_camp_sundial_EG4.png|♪ I'm not about to say goodbye! ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_standing_atop_the_camp_sundial_EG4.png|♪ This camp will be here throughout the ages ♪ written into the history pages.png|♪ Written into the history pages ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_rising_into_the_air_EG4.png|♪ We... will...♪ Gloriosa_Daisy's_power_builds_even_further_EG4.png|♪ ...stand for... ♪ Gloriosa_Daisy_creating_even_more_brambles_EG4.png|♪ ...Everfree!!! ♪ What the Rainbooms always do Fluttershy_looking_up_at_transformed_Gloriosa_EG4.png Fluttershy_sighing_with_exhaustion_EG4.png why do these kinds of things.png What are we going to do.png Rarity_and_AJ_look_up_at_Rainbow_EG4.png save the day.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_AJ_agree_with_Rainbow_EG4.png Main_five_stack_their_hands_on_top_of_each_other_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_to_save_the_day_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_excitedly_hugging_Rainbow_Dash_EG4.png I only wish we had time.png Pinkie Pie "make superhero capes!" EG4.png me, too.png enough about our wardrobe.png we've got to stop gloriosa.png Fluttershy_and_AJ_ready_to_save_the_day_EG4.png Micro Chips and Watermelody running in fear EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_exerting_more_of_her_power_EG4.png Vines_sprouting_wildly_next_to_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sprouting_vines_tilting_the_camp_totem_pole_EG4.png Totem_pole_falls_toward_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_EG4.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_screaming_in_fear_EG4.png Rarity_appears_to_protect_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_EG4.png Rarity_ponies_up_as_she_saves_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_rescuing_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_EG4.png Rainbow_brings_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_to_safety_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_ponying_up_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_off_at_high_speed_EG4.png Fluttershy_looks_over_at_a_gopher_hole_EG4.png Fluttershy_knocks_on_the_ground_next_to_gopher_hole_EG4.png Gopher_pops_out_of_its_burrow_EG4.png Fluttershy_asking_the_gophers_for_help_EG4.png Fluttershy_ponying_up_EG4.png Gophers_going_back_underground_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_past_a_large_boulder_EG4.png Applejack_ponies_up_as_she_lifts_a_large_rock_EG4.png Applejack_tosses_the_large_boulder_into_the_air_EG4.png Applejack_punches_the_boulder_at_the_bramble_wall_EG4.png Boulder_crashes_through_the_bramble_wall_EG4.png Vines_grow_over_the_opening_Applejack_made_EG4.png Applejack_in_mild_surprise_EG4.png Applejack_rolling_up_her_sleeves_EG4.png Fluttershy_waiting_for_the_gophers_EG4.png Gophers_dig_a_hole_under_the_bramble_wall_EG4.png Fluttershy_hears_the_gophers'_signal_EG4.png Fluttershy_about_to_help_Sweetie_Drops_escape_EG4.png Vines_growing_out_of_the_gophers'_hole_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_prevents_the_campers_from_escaping_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_glaring_angrily_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_pouring_sprinkles_into_her_palm_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_igniting_a_handful_of_sprinkles_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_super-confident_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_throw_a_sprinkle_fireball_EG4.png Pinkie Pie ponies up as she throws her sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie_Pie's_sprinkles_blow_holes_in_the_bramble_wall_EG4.png Applejack_carrying_a_picnic_table_toward_the_wall_EG4.png Applejack_plugs_one_of_the_holes_with_the_table_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looks_down_at_Pinkie_and_Applejack_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_using_her_magic_on_Applejack_EG4.png Bramble_wall_splinters_the_picnic_table_into_pieces_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_readying_another_handful_of_sprinkles_EG4.png Vines_trapping_Lyra,_Sweetie_Drops,_and_Valhallen_EG4.png Vines_knocking_over_Pinkie_Pie_EG4.png Pinkie_on_the_ground_reaching_for_her_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Claw-like_vines_looming_over_Pinkie_Pie_EG4.png Applejack_wrestling_with_the_bramble_vines_EG4.png Applejack_surrounded_by_vicious_vines_EG4.png Rarity_protects_Applejack_from_the_vines_EG4.png Rarity_and_Applejack_in_a_diamond_bubble_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_continues_to_menace_the_campers_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_traps_more_campers_in_vine_domes_EG4.png Rainbow Dash fails to save Captain Planet EG4.png Micro Chips gets caught by Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_fails_to_save_Micro_Chips_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_determined_to_save_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_dodging_vines_as_she_sprints_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_gets_ensnared_by_vines_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_wrestling_with_bramble_vines_EG4.png Explosion_of_sprinkles_behind_Rainbow_Dash_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_saves_Rainbow_Dash_from_the_vines_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_juggling_her_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_accidentally_ignites_her_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Pinkie Pie playing hot potato with the sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_tosses_the_ignited_sprinkle_jar_away_EG4.png Applejack_and_Rarity_duck_under_flying_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Tremendous_explosion_of_sprinkles_EG4.png Pinkie's_sprinkle_jar_makes_large_hole_in_the_bramble_wall_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_look_at_the_large_opening_in_the_wall_EG4.png Vines_grow_over_the_opening_Pinkie_Pie_made_EG4.png this isn't working.png Gloriosa's_wall_of_brambles_grows_even_higher_EG4.png Sunset and Twilight to the rescue Spike_bites_at_the_vines_around_Twilight's_legs_EG4.png Spike_frees_Twilight's_legs_from_the_vines_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_are_freed_from_the_vines_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_patting_Spike_on_the_head_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_pushing_at_the_boulders_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_tells_Twilight_to_use_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_about_using_her_magic_EG4.png I don't think I can lift something that big.png it's our only chance.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_in_her_arms_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_determined_to_help_her_friends_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_sets_Spike_down_on_the_ground_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_stands_before_the_boulder_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_harnesses_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_uses_her_magic_on_the_boulder_EG4.png Magic_shimmering_from_Twilight's_forehead_EG4.png Boulder_straining_against_the_vines_EG4.png Boulder_splits_the_cave-blocking_vines_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_exhausted_from_using_magic_EG4.png Sunset_catches_Twilight_before_she_falls_over_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_supporting_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_race_back_to_camp_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_lands_back_on_the_sundial_EG4.png why are you fighting me.png Equestria_Girls_listen_to_enraged_Gloriosa_EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming more insane EG4.png I'm doing this for you.png Rarity_nervously_appeals_to_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png let's just think about this.png camp everfree is absolutely delightful.png I just don't know that I'm quite ready.png my weekly trips to the spa.png Gloriosa Daisy sweetly "to the spa?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy furious "to the spa?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power goes out of control EG4.png Equestria_Girls_back_away_from_Gloriosa's_vines_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_spring_into_action_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_speeding_off-screen_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_using_her_magic_on_Rainbow_Dash_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_trips_over_Gloriosa_Daisy's_vines_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_crashing_into_her_friends_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_becoming_a_human_plant_EG4.png this isn't the way.png I appreciate your concern.png I got this brother.png Gloriosa_Daisy_growing_more_powerful_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_overwhelmed_by_Gloriosa's_vines_EG4.png Vines_start_to_wrap_around_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png no you don't.png Gloriosa_Daisy's_power_continues_to_grow_EG4.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_outside_the_brambles_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_move_the_brambles_EG4.png Sunset_tells_Twilight_to_use_her_magic_again_EG4.png I don't want to use too much.png midnight sparkle could take over.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_reason_with_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_her_hands_on_Twilight's_hands_EG4.png our friends are in there.png Sunset_Shimmer_ponying_up_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_ponied_up_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_struggling_to_find_courage_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_determined_yet_again_EG4.png Twilight_uses_her_magic_on_the_brambles_EG4.png Consumed by Equestrian magic / "I am Twilight Sparkle!" Gloriosa's_dome_of_brambles_starts_to_close_EG4.png what you're doing is crazy.png that isn't gloriosa.png Twilight_Sparkle_using_more_of_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_stops_using_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_fearful_of_Midnight_Sparkle_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_appear_on_the_scene_EG4.png AJ_and_Rarity_happy_to_see_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_happy_to_see_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png that isn't your sister.png consumed by equestrian magic.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Timber_looking_up_at_Gloriosa_EG4.png Vines_start_to_cover_Gloriosa_Daisy's_body_EG4.png you have to let my sister go.png Timber_Spruce_starting_to_get_teary-eyed_EG4.png Vines_completely_consume_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Timber_calls_out_to_his_sister_one_more_time_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_gets_consumed_by_vines_EG4.png Gloriosa's_bramble_dome_pulsates_with_power_EG4.png Gloriosa's_bramble_dome_surges_with_lightning_EG4.png Even_more_vines_sprout_from_the_ground_EG4.png Sunset_guiding_Twilight_through_the_battlefield_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_surrounded_by_monstrous_vines_EG4.png Applejack_appears_to_protect_Sunset_and_Twilight_EG4.png Applejack_calling_out_to_Rarity_EG4.png Rarity_creating_a_large_diamond_shield_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_in_a_large_diamond_bubble_EG4.png Rarity_holds_the_vines_back_with_her_magic_EG4.png I can't keep this up forever.png it's up to you.png there's too many of them.png it would take too much magic.png Twilight_Sparkle_has_no_confidence_in_herself_EG4.png it's the only way.png embrace the magic inside you.png Sunset_Shimmer_listening_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png what if instead of saving everyone.png Twilight_Sparkle_terrified_of_Midnight_Sparkle_EG4.png only make things worse.png Sunset_Shimmer_reassuring_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png we won't let it.png Tears_trickling_from_Twilight_Sparkle's_eyes_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_feeling_more_sure_of_herself_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_intensely_focusing_her_magic_EG4.png Pink_light_emanating_from_bramble_enclosure_EG4.png Rarity's_diamond_shield_starts_to_crack_EG4.png Rarity_falling_over_exhausted_EG4.png you have to be stronger.png Twilight_listens_to_Sunset_with_teary_eyes_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_growing_a_magic_horn_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_glowing_green_eyes_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_her_own_mindscape_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_continues_to_haunt_Twilight_EG4.png you will never control me.png|"You will never control me!" Midnight_Sparkle_becoming_pure_energy_EG4.png|"I will always be a part of you!" Midnight_Sparkle's_energy_flows_into_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_sprouting_Midnight_Sparkle's_wings_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_Midnight_Sparkle's_eyes_EG4.png Twilight_sprouting_Midnight_Sparkle's_horn_EG4.png|"Noooo!" Twilight_struggles_to_keep_the_darkness_contained_EG4.png Midnight-Twilight_hears_Sunset_Shimmer's_voice_EG4.png|"Twilight!" Sunset_Shimmer's_form_appears_behind_Midnight-Twilight_EG4.png|"Listen to me!" Sunset Shimmer "you are in charge!" EG4.png|"You are in charge!" you are a light darling.png|"You are a light, darling! A force for good!" Rainbow Dash "you can kick the darkness's butt!" EG4.png|"Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!" we're here for you twilight.png|"We're here for you, Twilight!" we'll be here no matter what.png|"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Fluttershy "we believe in you!" EG4.png|"We believe in you!" Midnight-Twilight_surrounded_by_her_friends_EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "you are not Midnight Sparkle!" EG4.png|"You... are not... Midnight Sparkle!" Midnight-Twilight_shutting_her_eyes_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_cracks_one_confident_eye_open_EG4.png|"No! I... am..." I am twilight sparkle.png|"...Twilight Sparkle!" the magic I carry inside me.png|"And the magic I carry inside me is..." Twilight_Sparkle's_black_wings_start_to_crack_EG4.png|"...the Magic of..." Twilight_Sparkle_conquers_the_darkness_EG4.png|"...Friendship!" Pink_magic_light_pushes_back_the_brambles_EG4.png Twilight_breaks_out_of_the_diamond_shield_EG4.png Twilight_flying_up_to_Gloriosa's_tree_trunk_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_ponied_up_EG4.png Vines_are_ripped_away_from_Gloriosa's_body_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_screaming_in_agony_EG4.png Geodes_floating_away_from_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Geode_cluster_splits_into_seven_pieces_EG4.png Seven_magic_geodes_lined_up_in_a_row_EG4.png Fluttershy_acquires_the_yellow_geode_EG4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_acquire_orange_and_blue_geodes_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_acquire_the_magical_geodes_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_glow_in_the_color_of_their_geodes_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_powering_up_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_wearing_winged_boots_EG4.png Applejack_powering_up_EG4.png Applejack_wearing_power_gloves_EG4.png Fluttershy_powering_up_EG4.png Fluttershy_in_her_Crystal_Wings_form_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_powering_up_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_in_her_Crystal_Guardian_form_EG4.png Rarity_powering_up_EG4.png Rarity_in_her_Crystal_Guardian_form_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_powering_up_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_her_Crystal_Guardian_form_EG4.png Main_six_in_their_Crystal_Guardian_forms_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_acquires_the_purple_geode_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_powering_up_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_in_their_Crystal_Guardian_forms_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_bathed_in_the_color_of_their_geodes_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_emanating_pillars_of_light_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_bursting_with_light_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_releasing_tremendous_light_EG4.png Light_emanates_from_Gloriosa's_bramble_dome_EG4.png Gloriosa's_bramble_dome_crystallizes_over_EG4.png Crystallized_bramble_dome_cracking_EG4.png Gigantic_explosion_of_light_EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Aftermath of the battle Principals_and_campers_come_out_of_hiding_EG4.png Trixie and Sandalwood watching the magic rain EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Trixie and Sandalwood EG4.png Timber_Spruce_regaining_consciousness_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_looks_over_at_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_running_over_to_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_trying_to_wake_Gloriosa_up_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_regaining_consciousness_EG4.png what happened timber.png Timber_Spruce_comforting_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_hugging_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_glancing_up_at_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_watches_Timber_and_Gloriosa_reconcile_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_happy_for_Timber_and_Gloriosa_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_floating_to_the_ground_EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Spike_jumps_into_Twilight_Sparkle's_arms_EG4.png Spike_marvelling_at_Twilight's_new_necklace_EG4.png Applejack_wondering_what_the_necklaces_are_EG4.png some kind of connection.png don't care what they are.png they are gorgeous.png the other collection I was working on.png Rarity_still_excited_to_put_on_a_fashion_show_EG4.png Rarity's_friends_all_stare_at_her_EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png I only wanted this to be.png I've made it the worst.png maybe it's for the best.png Gloriosa_Daisy_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png it's not.png so much to so many people.png Principal Celestia "my sister and me included" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna wanted our students to come here EG4.png take this place away.png Gloriosa_and_principals_listen_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png campers who came here in years past.png we can get them to help save it.png Applejack_suggesting_a_fundraiser_EG4.png or a ball.png Rarity grinning from ear to ear EG4.png our band could play.png I could help write a new song.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_unsure_about_the_girls'_idea_EG4.png those are all good ideas.png where would we hold it.png in the crystal cave.png a crystal ball.png Rarity_bursting_with_excitement_EG4.png I admire everyone's enthusiasm.png I just don't know how.png plan a ball by tomorrow.png we got this.png The Crystal Ball / Legend You Were Meant To Be Equestria_Girls_stack_their_hands_on_top_of_each_other_EG4.png Rarity_playing_her_keytar_EG4.png The_Rainbooms_begin_playing_Legend_You_Were_Meant_to_Be_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_sitting_under_a_tree_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_licking_an_envelope_EG4.png Twilight_and_Timber_making_Gala_invitations_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_contentedly_using_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_using_her_magic_to_mail_invitations_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_Gala_checklist_EG4.png Sunset Shimmer with a Crystal Gala checklist EG4.png Sunset Shimmer directing the CHS campers EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_catching_the_tossed_cake_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_successfully_catches_the_cake_EG4.png Snips_falling_over_next_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Snips_laughing_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Fluttershy_singing_together_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Rainbow_Dash_sing_together_EG4.png you can be a hero.png Rarity_and_Applejack_singing_together_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie's_drums_pumping_loudly_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_playing_the_drums_EG4.png Rarity_and_Applejack_holding_hands_EG4.png Rarity_and_Applejack_singing_hand-in-hand_EG4.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_and_Fluttershy_singing_EG4.png Rarity,_AJ,_Sunset,_and_Pinkie_Pie_singing_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_on_rope_bridge_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_fishing_in_canoes_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_lying_in_the_grass_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_singing_her_heart_out_EG4.png you'll always be everfree.png Gloriosa_Daisy_standing_on_the_camp_dock_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_up_at_the_sky_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_appears_next_to_Gloriosa_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_puts_an_arm_around_Gloriosa_EG4.png Timber_and_Gloriosa_looking_out_at_the_water_EG4.png Stack_of_cupcakes_with_blue_frosting_EG4.png Pinkie_holding_stack_of_blue-frosted_cupcakes_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_pouring_sprinkles_on_the_cupcakes_EG4.png Pinkie Pie's sprinkled cupcakes start to glow EG4.png Large_explosion_of_sprinkles_EG4.png Squirrels_unfurl_carpet_as_Spike_chases_them_EG4.png Fluttershy_picking_up_Spike_EG4.png Birds_help_Fluttershy_decorate_the_cave_EG4.png Birds_hanging_up_lights_in_the_crystal_cave_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_hovering_in_the_sky_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_zipping_down_to_the_houses_EG4.png Rainbow_zips_up_and_down_the_town_streets_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_leaves_an_invitation_in_a_mailbox_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_zooms_back_into_the_sky_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_picks_up_a_small_boulder_EG4.png Valhallen_picks_up_a_medium-sized_boulder_EG4.png Bulk Biceps picks up a large boulder EG4.png Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack lifting a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack tosses the giant boulder with ease EG4.png Rarity_channeling_her_shield_magic_EG4.png Rarity producing multiple diamond crystals EG4.png Diamond_crystals_assemble_into_a_chandelier_EG4.png Crystal_chandelier_shining_bright_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_and_Timber_Spruce_overjoyed_EG4.png Gloriosa_and_Timber_starting_to_dance_EG4.png Bulk Biceps handing his drink to Snails EG4.png Bulk Biceps snapping his fingers EG4.png Bulk Biceps starts to dance EG4.png Bulk Biceps dancing fancily EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_singing_adorably_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_roasting_marshmallows_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_having_a_pillow_fight_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_smiling_together_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_happily_playing_the_drums_EG4.png The_Rainbooms_performing_Legend_You_Were_Meant_to_Be_EG4.png Applejack_strumming_her_bass_guitar_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_strumming_her_rhythm_guitar_EG4.png Rarity,_AJ,_Sunset,_and_Rainbow_singing_on_stage_EG4.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_and_Fluttershy_singing_on_stage_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_pouring_sprinkles_on_her_drum_set_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie's_drums_glowing_bright_pink_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie's_drums_explode_with_color_EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_addressing_the_Gala_guests_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy___helping_us_raise_enough_money___EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_barely_containing_her_excitement_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy___save_Camp_Everfree!___EG4.png The_Rainbooms_cheering_for_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily straightening his tie EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily storming out of the cave EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_thanking_the_Rainbooms_EG4.png Gloriosa___asked_for_help_in_the_first_place___EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___don't_sweat_it___EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___it's_kinda_what_we_do___EG4.png New beginnings / Where did the magic come from? Celestia_and_Luna_welcoming_people_to_the_Gala_EG4.png CHS_campers_mingling_at_the_Crystal_Gala_EG4.png Twilight_magically_hanging_more_decorations_EG4.png Strings_of_lights_floating_to_the_cave_ceiling_EG4.png Twilight_using_her_magic_more_comfortably_EG4.png Timber_Spruce___not_to_brag_or_anything___EG4.png Timber_Spruce_being_playfully_egotistic_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_explaining___blackberry_brambles___EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle___I'm_familiar_with_the_genus___EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle___you_say_you_saved_the_campers___EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle___I_thought_I_saved_them___EG4.png Timber___I_saved_you_from_falling_on_the_docks___EG4.png Timber_Spruce___you_could_save_the_campers___EG4.png Timber_Spruce___technically,_it_was_all_me___EG4.png Timber_Spruce_being_a_goofball_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_giggling_at_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle___I'm_really_glad_I_met_you___EG4.png Timber_gets_the_wrong_idea_about_Twilight's_words_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_mildly_worried_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_concerned_at_Timber_EG4.png Timber_Spruce___that_sounds_like_a_goodbye___EG4.png Timber_Spruce___here_I_was_hoping___EG4.png Timber_Spruce_starting_to_blush_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_asks_Twilight_out_on_a_date_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_starting_to_blush_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle___I'd_really_like_that___EG4.png Timber_Spruce_smiling_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Lights_floating_around_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Timber_Spruce's_hand_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_at_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Twilight_and_Timber_inching_closer_EG4.png Twilight_puts_her_hand_on_Timber's_chest_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_leaning_in_for_a_kiss_EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy puts a hand on Timber's shoulder EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_interrupting_the_moment_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy___I_need_to_borrow_Timber___EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy___I_really_want_him_to_meet___EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy___good_friends_with_Mom_and_Dad___EG4.png Timber_asks_Twilight_to_save_him_a_dance_EG4.png Twilight Sparkle smiling adorkably at Timber EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_back_to_the_party_EG4.png Rarity_teasing_Twilight_Sparkle_again_EG4.png Sunset___he_does_seem_like_a_pretty_cool_guy___EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_speeding_next_to_her_friends_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___our_awesome_new_superpowers!___EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_speeding_past_her_friends_EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Four hundred fliers.png Rainbow_Dash_speeding_onto_the_stage_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___set_up_the_stage___EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_appears_holding_a_pizza_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___I_love_my_super-speed!___EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer___the_source_of_the_superpowers___EG4.png Fluttershy___you're_not_gonna_ask_us___EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer___meant_to_have_them_all_along___EG4.png Equestria_Girls_in_happy_agreement_EG4.png Timber_kisses_the_back_of_Twilight's_hand_EG4.png Twilight_and_Timber_reach_out_to_each_other_EG4.png Twilight_runs_into_Sunset_outside_the_ballroom_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_teasing_Twilight_Sparkle_again_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_lightly_punches_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_blush_as_they_sip_their_drinks_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer___I'm_still_wondering_about___EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer___the_magic_that_hit_this_cave___EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_look_up_at_the_night_sky_EG4.png Moon_shining_over_the_Crystal_Gala_EG4.png Moon_shining_over_Canterlot_High_School_EG4.png Canterlot_High_School_exterior_at_night_EG4.png Wondercolts_statue_stand_with_a_crack_in_it_EG4.png Equestrian_magic_glowing_inside_the_crack_EG4.png Wisps_of_magic_flowing_into_the_human_world_EG4.png Epilogue: The completed dock The_Camp_Everfree_dock_is_repaired_again_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash___I've_lost_track___EG4.png Rarity___the_runway_is_finished___EG4.png Applejack___I_think_you_mean_the_dock___EG4.png Rarity___to-mah-to,_tomato___EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png Confetti_and_marshmallows_rain_onto_the_dock_EG4.png Marshmallows_on_the_dock_start_to_glow_EG4.png Marshmallows_on_the_dock_suddenly_ignite_EG4.png Final_explosion_of_sprinkles_and_color_EG4.png The_Camp_Everfree_dock_is_destroyed_yet_again_EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity_fainting_EG4.png Backgrounds Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - village.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 3.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 4.png Miscellaneous Legend_of_Everfree_-_Boho_and_geometric_designs_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Guardian_Sci-Twi_turnaround_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Guardian_designs_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Gala_designs_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Gala_Gloriosa_Daisy_turnaround_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Gaea_Everfree_turnaround_by_Madison_Tuff.png pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legenda Everfree/Galeria pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree/Galeria Category:Galleries Category:Movie galleries